The present invention relates generally to processes for oligomerizing 1-hexene with a catalyst system containing a metallocene compound, a chemically-treated solid oxide, and an optional organoaluminum compound, to 1-hexene oligomers having specific viscosity index and pour point characteristics, and to base oil and lubricant compositions containing the 1-hexene oligomers.